Twin Foxes
by LuckyGenius
Summary: If a demon marries a human, their children would be a hanyou no? Then what would happen if hanyou met jinchuuriki? What would that form? Read on as hanyou collide with jinchuuriki and the chaos that follows such events... NOT A XOVER! R&R!


**Lucky-sama: This is my second fic, it wouldn't get out of my head so here it is!**

**Tensai-san: We have a poll up, please vote!**

**Lucky-sama: We don't own Naruto...you get the point!**

* * *

In the Elemental Countries about three years before the Kyuubi attack...

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this walk?"

"Geez Jinn, stop being so formal, we've known each other for weeks," the young red headed Kushina giggled softly.

"If you say so madam," Jinn bowed and offered her his arm.

"Stop that," Kushina griped lightly and took the offered arm, "tell me more about your homeland,"

"Tell you more about Zhong Guo?" Jinn looked down at her with a sparle in his eyes.

"Yes, you tell me you're not from the Elemental Countries, and you're from Zhong Guo but I want to know more," Kushina looked at him with begging eyes.

"I'll tell you about my brothers and sisters then," at about six foot four, Jinn towered over Kushina, his silvery-gray eyes sparkling with mirth and his jet black hair with bits of silver at the end gleamed in the moonlight..

"Yes please!" Kushina clung to his arm like one would cling to a life buoy when you're drowning.

"Well, I have eight siblings, there's the eldest one..." Jinn led Kushina through the garden slowly, gazing at the scenery as he went.

* * *

A month or so later...

"What a day! I've probably met over a hundred people who are related to you in some distant way that I never knew existed!" Jinn collapsed onto the bed still fully dressed in his tux.

"I didn't know they existed either!" Kushina walked in, she still had her wedding dress on. She wore her red hair in braids with little spiral clips to keep them in place.

"How was our wedding?" Jinn smiled from his spot.

"Breathtaking, although I believe you over did it with all the fancy flowers," Kushiha plucked some out of her hair to show to him.

"Anything for you my dear," Jinn chuckled gently and loosened his bow-tie.

He got up and hung his coat on the hooks in the closet. His new ring sparkled in the light, throwing rays of colour everywhere on the walls.

"Could we go back to your homeland for our honeymoon?" Kushina turned around, her green eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Why? The Elemental Countries boring you?" Jinn laughed, he had always thought the Elmental countries to be...less amusing...

"Of course not! I just want to see your brothers and sisters! I want to see all the beautiful lands you've described, and I want to see where you and these wonderful flowers came from," Kushina sniffed one gently.

"And you shall dear, we can leave at anytime,," Jinn patted her arm.

"Let's leave now! I'll get packing!" Kushina dashed out of the room.

"She's way too hyper, I wonder what did she eat?" Jinn sighed as he wrote a note on a scroll and contemplated on how to send it. Finally reaching his decision, he summoned one of his birds.

"Jinn, what is it?" the eagle looked at him curiously.

"Take this beyond the 'border' and tell my family I'm coming home with my new wife," Jinn handed the scroll over.

"Wife? You know what's gonna happen." the eagle gave him a stern glare. It grasped the scroll firmly in it's front talons and prepared to take off.

"Yes, and I will deal with it, now go!" Jinn shooed the bird away and shut the window behind it.

Turning away from the window, "The lengths I go to for her...troublesome women," Jinn shook his head and began packing.

* * *

About two years later...

"You want to visit the Elemental countries?" Jinn looked up from his dinner. The two had just gotten their young sons to bed and were enjoying a peaceful dinner.

"We haven't been there for a long time, I think it's time," Kushina spoke calmly.

"You've thought this through haven't you?" Jinn sighed and wiped his mouth. He ran his hand through his spikey hair, "Are you sure we're visiting or for something else?"

"We're visiting, that's it, no nothing or business, just a simple vacation," Kushina spoke firmly. The last time they had been there was a year ago, and it was because they recieved the news that all of the Uzumaki's in the Elemental Countries had been wiped out. Kushina had gone on a rampage and nearly destroyed what was left of the village.

"I guess we could go, I'll notify Huang we're coming," Jinn got up and wrote something on a scroll. He signed it with a flourish and sent it off with his eagle.

He scratched his head sourly and went to check on his sons. Both of them were sleeping soundly, their chests rising and falling in sync with each other. There was something wong with this trip for sure and Jinn knew it, but he didn't know what the hell was in store for them

* * *

"This is Konoha huh? It's much too warm for my liking," Jinn pulled at his collar uncomfortably.

"Suna is hotter," Kushina mused, one hand cradling one of her sons, the other holding a baby bottle.

Jinn grunted, he didn't like the heat very much and wondered how his brother even survived here. Up ahead of them, the massive gates of Konoha loomed like the gates of Hell except for these were slightly more welcoming, slightly. They walked through them and up towards the guard booth.

"Name, hometown, and reason for coming," a guard took their papers lazily.

"Jinn Ren, this is my wife Kushina Ren, we are from the Waves and is here to visit," Jinn invented.

The guard looked at them quizzically, "Well I feel sorry for ya, with the economy going down over there and all,"

Jinn nodded understandingly and took the stamped papers from the man. He waved and the couple vanished into the crowds.

* * *

"My youngest brother ought to be over here," Jinn lead her up to the Hokage tower.

"You're youngest brother works for the Hokage?" Kushina gasped.

"You...could say that," Jinn furrowed his brow and pushed open the door to the office.

Kushina looked around, there were portraits of the former Hokages everywhere. A large desk stacked with paperwork so high that you couldn't even see the person behind the desk sat in the middle of the room.

"Ah, I'll be going now, see you sempai and Hokage-sama!" a young woman in her mid twenties ran out from behind the desk, laden with finished documents.

"Hello Huang," Jinn waved at a moving pile of paper.

"Ah nii-san! You've arrived! How's the family?" a head poked out from behind the pile.

"You're brother is-"

* * *

**Lucky-sama: There's the first chapter!**

**Tensai-san: R&R thank-you!**


End file.
